


Night at the sea

by PlunderingSouls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunderingSouls/pseuds/PlunderingSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble because I love Eren too much just like many of you did. I will be using the narrator's point of view since it's better that way (or so I thought).<br/>Anyways, enjoy my first short drabble for our beautiful Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I believe everyone is prone to making grammatical errors. It's really short and to be frank I didn't want to post it here, but I HAD TO because my love for Eren is growing every day. I can't explain how much I love this fictional guy.  
> That's it, I hope you enjoyed reading even though it's short.

Her long hair fell from her pony tail she had just a moment ago.

She let the wind whizzes through her hair and closed her eyes to enjoy this moment.

The sea was amazing.

Slowly she opened her eyes upon hearing someone calling her name with a soft voice. She turned her head a little, and saw the man she was, and still in love with.

He’s there, staring straight into her eyes with those turquoise orbs that attracted a lot of unwanted attention from the ladies. Oh heavens, those eyes are just as mesmerizing as the sea, she thought quietly.

He’s smiling, a smile which was rarely seen before the humanity has regained their freedom. His smile melts her, it’s like a melting chocolate, sweet and warm.

“Finally we’re able to see the sea.” He said softly. She nodded and sat down on the sandy ground and Eren followed suit.

“Your hair… It’s beautiful. I like is this way.”

The female chuckled a little, a faint blush on her cheeks. Feeling a little embarrassed, she said, “Thanks.”

How much she thanked god that it was at night. No one sees people blushing even with the bright moonlight.

She heaved out a breath and looked up. “The stars are pretty awesome.”

“Hm.” The man hummed.

Just then, a silver spark tailed across the night sky.

“A shooting star!” She gasped and gawked for a moment before clasping her hand together and started to wish. The brunette looked at her and a smile crept across his lips. Then he did the same and started wishing.

“Eren.” She called out, a tinge of excitement can be felt from her voice.

“Even though Armin said shooting stars fall because they’re dead. So wishing upon shooting stars isn't logical…” She paused for a while. Eren opened his eyes and looked at her, not saying a thing and waited for her to continue.

“I wish I could be with you forever.” She turned her head to the side seeing Eren with a surprised look and smiled.

“I love you, Jaeger.”

With that, she blushed hard and tried to hide it by burying her face into her knees which she was hugging. Eren laughed at her actions.

“I love you too. And you know it already.” Eren came closer to her when she turned her head again from her knees that she was hugging and was shocked that his face was just an inch away from her face. Before she could turn away, Eren swiftly pecked her lips.

“I love you.” He said with that killer smile of his.

“I know, you idiot.” Her face flushed red like a tomato.

“And?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
